Effective treatment of diseases such as periodontitis, caries, and certain oral tumors relies upon high quality X-ray radiographs. The variable quality and lack of reproducibility of these radiographs limits diagnosis. Direct digital X-ray imaging systems promise to significantly advance dental diagnostic medicine. In order for these systems to reach their full potential, however, better X-ray converter sensors are needed. The Phase I effort investigated a novel imaging sensor technology based on a thick CsI scintillator coupled to a commercially available charge- coupled device (CCD) based imaging system. The goal of the proposed program is to conduct the research necessary to develop a better converter screen technology which will be compatible with CCD digital dental imaging systems. In Phase II research and development will be carried out to make the scintillator converter technology compatible with current commercial systems. Also direct application of the converter screen to modified CCD digital sensors will be investigated. Ultimately, the development of this new capability to produce higher quality dental images with higher detection efficiency will increase the effectiveness of digitally-based intraoral radiographic procedures. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Besides the fast growing dental X-ray imaging market, the proposed detector would find widespread use in instrumentation wherever high resolution X-ray detectors are used. X-ray imaging instruments currently have a very large commercial market. They may be applied to non-destructive testing systems, diffraction instruments, basic physics research.